I Don't Belong
by Shadow-hidden-Sun
Summary: Angel's life wasn't prefect to begin with, and then a car accident killed her family. She was taken in by her wonderful teacher, who found she had many problems, which increased over the year he had her. Chapter 6 up.
1. Mistaken

**A/N:** My new fanfiction. This isn't the sequal to 'A New Girl', it's a brand new one called 'I Don't Belong'.  
Want to play your fav HG character on a role playing site? Or play your character, or a brand new one? The come join Horizon School! Please read the rules before posting and make sure a character hasn't been taken before applying. (Shelby, Scott, Juliette, and Jess have been taken).  
PS:  
If the link doesn't work type in or copy and paste s10. size=1 width=100% noshade>

**Mistaken**

"Hey, babe," Auggie Ciceous greeted, putting his arms around his girlfriend, Juliette Waybourne.

"Hi," She replied, taking a bite out of her lunch.

"Looks good," Stated Scott Barringer sarcastically, sitting down with Shelby Merrick beside him.

"Yep, it sure does," Ezra Freidkin agreed.

"Stop it you two, your making it taste even worse than it already does," Daisy Lipenowski commanded them.

"Pretend it's a Big Mac from McDonald's with a large chocolate shake and onion rings."

"We wish," Shelby mumbled back.

"We wish what?" Peter Scarbrow, the headmaster of Mt. Horizon, questioned while he strolled over to the Cliffhangers' table.

"That we were else where," Shelby replied.

"And where would that be?"

"Somewhere."

"Disneyland!" Ezra suggested.

"Doing what? Getting high behind the roll coaster, being laid in the tunnel of love, or stealing souvenirs from the gift shop?"

"Yeah, that was the life," Ezra sighed, but quickly became serious, "I'm very glad I'm not in it anymore."

"Me, too," Daisy agreed.

"Beats home," Shelby stated.

"Is there even a tunnel of love in Disneyland? I always thought that was part of the carnival."

"I was just making a point Auggie."

"I know, and we all got it, I was just asking a question."

The whole table watched as Christopher sat down and started eating.

"Nice of you to join us," Commented Peter.

He looked around, "Really? That's a first. I'm always unwelcome at the table at home."

"You're always welcome here. Well, I have some stuff to do, so I'll see you all at group tonight."

"Bye Captain," They all joked.

* * *

Angel and her friends, Sam and Doug, followed a couple of Doug's other 'friends' down the road.

"Where are we going again?" Asked Sam to Doug, as they peddled faster to keep up.

"A camp or something, I can't remember what they said."

"And why are we following them?" Angel quizzed him.

"It gives us something to do other than going to the movies or prank calling people."

The two girls, Angel and Sam, looked at each other, and shook their heads.

"I saw that," Doug told them.

"So?" Sam threw.

"You'll get it later."

"Oh, your so on." They giggled and were silent the rest of the way, saving their breath for the long ride.

* * *

"Shouldn't there be a gate or something around here if it's a camp for messed up teenagers?" Sam asked.

"They keep leashes on them that zap whenever they get off the property," Answered Bobby.

"That's a nice thought," Angel stated.

"Isn't it? ZZZAAAAPP!" He yelled, pretending to be jolted by electricity. His other three friends laughed.

"Isn't this private property or something?" Angel questioned.

"Stop being such a goodie-goodie Angel," Doug said.

"Shut up." She punched him in the arm, only resulting in hurting herself.

"That's what you get."

"I'll figure out another way to get you back later."

"Shh, did you guys hear something?" Bobby queried.

"No, did you?" Asked Kevin.

"Shut up, you big goof!" He hushed his voice as he yelled. Everyone stopped moving, listening for whatever sound that Bobby had heard.

"I think we should go," Sam said, risking her voice.

"Is someone there?" Called a male's voice.

"Shit," Bobby cursed.

"Scott, Shelby are you two at it again?"

"Yeah, we are, so why don't you just leave us alone," Bobby deepened his voice, while gesturing to Angel to go along with it. She shook her head, backing off.

"That's not Scott." The man got closer to where they were.

"Run!" Screamed Eric.

"Hey, no one runs-" Bobby stopped in mid sentence as everyone scattered.

The three boys and Sam quickly found their bikes and took off, while Doug took some time.

Angel, on the other hand, had started coughing up a storm and choked as she ran.

Hearing the man behind her, she attempted to go faster, but suddenly couldn't breath and stopped running. She was going to begin running when the mid-twenty-early/thirty-year-old grabbed her by the arm, causing her to jump and tense up.

Angel figured the only reason he didn't start dragging her to the camp was because she was still coughing.

Remarkably, he gently pounded on her chest to help her breath, but Annie jumped away. He didn't let her arm go, but let her catch her breath.

She was still lightly coughing as he steered her back toward the camp.

"What's your name?" He asked her.

"Angel."

"Well, Angel, why are you here?"

"My friends," She paused to cough, "came here, and I came along."

"What were you and your friends planning on doing?"

"I don't know." They neared a bunch of cabins and walked up the steps to one of them.

The male knocked on a door, and waited for an answer from within.

"I'm busy."

"This is an emergency Peter."

"Come in then."

The first thing Angel noticed when entering the office was all the paper work discarded around the room. Then she noticed the man's eyes; She saw dedication, gentleness, and patience in them; it reminded her of Nathan and what was to happen when she got home.

She quickly looked away when he studied her.

"I wasn't aware of any new admits, Jeff."

"This isn't an admit. I found her along the forest. She was with a few friends, but they're all gone."

Jeff's grip left her arm and she took a step away from him, still coughing.

"Thanks, you can go."

He closed the door behind him.

"So why were you on private property?"

"I, I didn't know. I was just following my friends," She replied in a small voice.

Peter took a while before responding. He studied her, noting the fear in her eyes and her shaking and coughing. Every time he tried to catch her eye, she glanced away.

"You want some water for that cough?" He offered. She shook her head, adding: "I just want to go home."

"What were your friends doing?"

"I don't know. I was just following them. They said this was a camp or something."

"High school to be exact and I'm the headmaster, Peter Scarbrow. What's your name?"

"Angel," then added her last name, "Williams."

"Well, Angel Williams, do you think you should be punished for trespassing when school is in session?"

"I didn't do anything; we didn't do anything."

"You're the only one here, so I'm not worried about your friends."

"Just please, let me go home. It'll be dark by the time I get there," she begged.

"Did you walk from town?"

"Biked." Peter glanced up at her when she coughed, her gaze shifted as he did.

"You sure you don't want some water?"

"I have asthma," Angel explained. He nodded, while glancing at the window, seeing the sun falling behind the mountains.

"I'll drive you home. Nothing's going to be charged against you, but I would like to talk to your parents."

Annie sighed, "You don't have to, I can ride down there. I don't want to be any more trouble than I already am."

"It's getting dark now. You don't need to catch pneumonia."

"You don't have to be concerned for me."

"I take concern into everyone I meet and know," Peter said, getting up. He noted that she stayed at least five feet behind him and that she was tense all the way to town.

* * *

Peter helped Angel get her bike out the back of his truck. It almost fell and both went to grab the same spot at the same time. Annie bolted backward when he touched her. This implicated him.

"Have you ever been hit before?"

"Not anymore," She replied, putting her bike away as a gray haired, middle-aged man walked out the front door.

"Where have you been? I called everywhere and why didn't you answer your cell phone?"

"I'm sorry, Nathan," Angel apologized.

"Whose this? A cop?"

"No."

"I'm not a cop, no. My friend found Angel on Mt. Horizon's property."

"Mt. Horizon? Isn't that the school up in the mountains?" He turned to Angel, "What were you doing all they way up there?"

"I'm sorry," Was her only response.

"Is there any charges being made?"

"No, there isn't. She and her friends were just on the property, nothing was damaged or stolen."

"That's good cause that wouldn't sound like Angel," Nathan stated, "I'm glad you brought her home."

"No problem, um, would it be okay if I talked to your privately for a moment?"

"Sure, I'm making some lessons, but I have some time." He let him enter the house and Angel went up to her room.

"Nice house you have."

"Yeah, it gets us by."

"What's your relation to Angel?"

"She's my daughter. Well, adopted daughter."

"Adopted?"

"Her father was killed a few months ago as of the rest of her family, besides the few in another state, but I gained custody over her."

"I, ah, I noticed that Angel's a little jumpy."

"Yeah, she's always been that way, or at least with other people she is."

"Other people?"

"Strangers, people she doesn't like or trust," questioningly, "What are you trying to get at?"

"I was just wondering," Then changing the subject, "What do you know about Mount. Horizon?"

"It's a school for teenagers that are trying to get their life back together and things like that."

"I'm going to be honest with you Mr. Williams; Angel's attitude and jumpiness concerns me. I know it's not my job to, or at least not about Angel, but I do."

"I do all the time too and it's not your job to worry about my Angel."

"Yeah. Well, I better let you get back to your lessons. Thanks for letting me talk with you."

"Thanks for bringing her home."

"Your welcome."

* * *

"And where have you been?" Someone wrapped her arms around Peter's waist.

"I was taking a trespasser home. Didn't Jeff tell you that?"

"No, I haven't seen him," Sophie Becker explained, "So a trespasser? What they do?"

"Nothing, she and her friends just crossed onto Horizon's property, but she was the only one caught."

Silence fell as Sophie hugged him tighter.

"You're thinking about something," His wife noted.

"I was thinking about Angel, the girl. She was very jumpy. Her father -adoptive father- seemed nice though."

"Seeming isn't everything. Do you think he abuses her?"

"No, but maybe her parents did."

"What happened to them? Was she taken from them?"

"Mr. Williams said they died a few months ago."

"Of what?"

"Didn't say."


	2. Enrollment

**A/N:** If you still want to join that Horizon School board, go to my profile because the link isn't working under my stories.

* * *

**Enrollment**

Peter sat up as he heard the phone ring. Rubbing his drowsy eyes, he tried to remember what he had been doing.

"Hello?"

"This is Peter Scarbrow, right?"

"Yeah, and who may I ask is calling?"

"This is Nathan Williams, I'd, I'd like to enroll Angel into your school, if you'd welcome her."

"I can try, but there are many parents who want their children in this school."

"I can pay you more than they are."

"Pay isn't what I want, the situation of the child is what I look into."

"Then can I set up a meeting with you, privately?"

"Sure, um. I'll be open around three tomorrow."

"Ahh," he thought, "I guess that's okay with me."

"I'll see you then."

"Bye, and thanks Peter."

* * *

Ezra was pinned to the floor by Daisy and Shelby. While everyone watched the three wrestle around on the floor, Peter and Sophie strolled into the lodge.

"What do we have here?" Sophie quizzed.

"He told a very rude blonde joke," Juliette reasoned.

"Blonde jokes are just jokes, don't let them get to you and Ezra," Peter turned to him, "Stop telling jokes, you're not as funny as you think you are."

"Oh, and you are?" Ezra asked, getting up and taking a seat on the sofa.

"Can I ask something?" Auggie piped up.

"Yes, Auggie, what is it?"

"Why are we having group so early?"

"Because this is when my schedule permits me to have group with all of you and because of my tight schedule, the Trackers should be here in a moment."

A few groans were heard.

"Sounds like I need to do this more often," Peter said.

"No, please," Ezra begged.

"Then sound more enthusiastic."

"Yippee," Chris replied, rolling his eyes.

"Do you want kitchen duty?"

"No."

"Then I suggest you stop. All of you."

"We will, just please can they get here so we can get this over with?" Scott asked.

"I'll make group longer just so you all are here together if you want," Peter warned as the group walked in.

"Why doesn't everyone form a circle in the middle of the room?" Sophie suggested.

They all did as they were told.

"Okay now. Let's get started. How about we each say how we feel."

"Annoyed," Replied a male Tracker.

"Uncomfortable," Said a female Tracker.

"Irritated," Said another.

After a few tense moments, they all had told what they felt and why.

"Getting on to the real stuff, let's tell what new thing we learned today."

Sighs and groans erupted into the room.

"I can change the subject into something more embarrassing, if you'd all like."

"We're fine," A Tracker spoke up for everyone.

"I learned that parents suck," Abigail replied.

"And you just now realized that?" Shelby asked.

"Shel, you just volunteered."

"I didn't learn anything new today, that I didn't know yesterday or the day before."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes."

"Not even in one of your classes today?"

"We learned some math thing in Geometry," She responded.

"Math thing?"

"I can't remember what it's called, but I do know how to do it."

"I'll believe just so we can go along. Juliette?"

"Um, I learned that we had trespassers on our property yesterday."

"Trespassers?" Queried someone.

"Where?"

"Who?"

"Where'd you hear this, Jules?" Peter demanded.

"I heard Jeff and Roger talking about it."

"Is it true?"

"Yes, its true Chris."

"What they do?"

"Nothing. They just heard some rumor about the school and wanted to check it out."

"Great, everyone thinks we're freak shows that are here for entertainment," Shelby said.

"You are not freak shows. You're all teenagers that just need a little extra help with life," Sophie explained.

"Let's get off the subject, shall we?" Peter submitted to the conversation, "Now Auggie, it's your turn."

"Um, I learned that . . ."

* * *

"Thank you for meeting with me, Peter," Nathan thanked, while sitting down.

"You're welcome, but why do you want to enroll Angel here?"

"I believe she has some problems that she could resolve while here."

"What kind of problems?"

"Um, well, she's a cutter, has clinic depression, and I have reasons to believe she may be suicidal."

"Suicide is a little out of our league," Peter explained.

"I've taken her to therapy, but she won't talk. She just sits in the corner, scared to death."

"She was officially diagnosed with clinic depression?"

"Yes, she was. It was anxiety at first, but then it developed into depression over time."

"When was she diagnosed?"

"Over half a year ago; she has only been in my care for a little longer than that."

"Does she ever talk to you?" Questioned the headmaster.

"Sometimes, yes, but there's a limit to what she'll talk about. If she doesn't want to talk about something, she completely locks up."

"With suicide in her file, she'll be bumped to the head of the list and we may be able to take her in a couple of days. Before through, we need papers filled out."

"That's no problem. I'll do anything to get her to lead a normal teenaged life."

"I honestly think, Nathan, that having a screwed up life, is becoming normal in this world," Peter told him, handing him the papers.

"I think I do too." They both got up and Peter opened the door for Nathan.

Daisy sat on the steps, her head in her arms. She heard Peter's office door open, and turned around to look at him, and ended up seeing someone come out.

"Bye, Mr. Williams."

"Thanks Peter."

Seeing Daisy sitting there, Peter walked to her side and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Dais, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Peter, I'm fine. Just tired I guess," Daisy lied.

"You sure your okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm going to head to the dorm for a little nap. That's all I need."

"Okay, but if you need anything, I'm here for you, so is Sophie, and your friends."

"I know." She stood up and departed to the girl's dormitory. _Why do I have to hide behind this mask?_ She questioned herself as she strode away.


	3. Fidgety Physical

**A/N:**Something I forgot to mention in my first chapter is that Horizon in this story isn't up in Canada. It's up in some mountains in one of the states.

**Fidgety Physical**

Sophie watched as the girl reluctantly got out of the white truck.

The first thing she took notice to were her eyes. They were slightly pink and showed fear.

Then she checked out her clothes. They were somewhat baggy and her jacket covered her hands, which were clinching the clothing tightly.

"You must be Angel Williams, I'm Sophie Becker and I'll be your consoler," Sophie welcomed, while extending her hand out to her.

Angel looked at her hand and took a step back.

"That's fine, we'll get more acquainted with your stay here," She turned to the guardian, "And you are Mr. Williams."

"Yes, but please call me Nathan."

"Okay, Nathan, but only if you call me Sophie," She replied.

"We have a deal."

"You have bags, right, Angel?" Sophie questioned gently.

Angel nodded, keeping her gaze on the ground in front of her.

"I'm going to have Roger go through your things, to make sure you don't have anything that you can danger yourself or someone else with."

Angel suddenly looked alarmed, but nodded.

Mr. Williams got them out for her and gave them to Roger.

"My husband should be out here in just a few moments. He's giving some console to another one of our admits."

"That's fine. I'm not in any hurry."

Angel leaned against the vehicle as they chatted and wrapped her arms around herself. She starting fidgeting: pulling at her jacket and digging her nails into her skin.

"That's good. Most parents are. Usually they take off right after dropping their children off," Stated Sophie.

"Some parents think they don't have time. That's a problem this world has; everyone's always in a rush and never have the time to take anything in and actually feel and cherish it."

"At least theirs a few people who cherish it."

Mr. Williams spotted his daughter and drew her to him, placing his hand in hers and carefully placing his other hand on her arm.

Peter stepped out of his office, facing the student he was talking to. The student walked away and Mr. Scarbrow strolled up to Sophie.

"Hello, Mr. Williams, Angel."

"Hi again Peter."

"Why don't you all step into my office?" He suggested.

They all sat down, two behind the desk and two in front of it.

"Do you have any questions about Horizon and our policies?"

"A few yes, if you wouldn't mind answering them."

"Fire away." Peter smiled.

"Angel uses an inhaler, is she aloud to carry it with her where ever she is? Cause if she's alone somewhere I don't want something to happen to her if she stops breathing."

"As long as none of the other students know she has it and try to use it, yes she's aloud to."

"She refuses to eat most of the time. She'll be forced to or at least watched, won't she?"

Sophie answered, "Yes and a calorie count will be made for her to make sure she eats regularly and gets enough nutrition, but we don't force the students to do anything they don't want to. All we can do is show that we care and see how it goes from there."

Nathan nodded, glancing at Angel, who was staring blankly at the floor.

"I have one more. Angel has a laptop she uses for a few various things such as writing and work. Is she aloud to keep it with her here? The Internet is disconnected."

"I'm sorry, but no she isn't. We try to seclude the students and have them think about life, without all the poplar electronics and music. Plus some of the other students would be jealous if we aloud her to keep it," Picking up a notebook, Peter handed it to Angel's godfather, "This is a journal given to all students. She's aloud to keep everything in there and everything inside is kept a secret. We don't even view it. Unless, of course, she wishes us to know what's in it," Peter said, "Do you have any other questions Mr. Williams?"

"No, I don't. I guess I better get going so Angel can settle in."

The three adults stood up and shook hands good-bye.

Nathan turned to Angel to say bye to her.

"I'll see you later okay? Just call if something comes up," Drawing her into a hug, "I'll miss you."

"I'll hate you, you know that?" Angel whispered.

"Yes, I know that," He smiled, knowing she was just covering up her true emotions, "Bye."

"Bye." She didn't look at him as he walked out the door.

"Well, Angel," Peter said, "How was your trip here?" He tried to make a conversation to get to know her a little bit before getting down to business.

She didn't respond in any way to him. One of her arms did slip into the sleeve of the arm, digging her barely long enough nails anxiously into her skin.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to Angel. We won't force you to do anything that's going to make you uncomfortable," Sophie gently explained. They both noted Angel's arm and studied her.

"Has Soph, explained the rules to you?"

Angel shook her head, not looking up in the slightest way.

"Well their pretty simple or at least when you stop breaking them they are: There's no drugs, no sex, no inappropriate touching, or violence. Also there are no weapons of any sort. This is a safe place, where you can forget about all the junk happening in your life and learn how to deal with it all."

Both were still eyeballing her arm, not sure if they should have her place her arms where they could see them.

"Has your bags been checked?" Peter asked her.

"They're being checked now," Sophie told him.

"Good. Now all that's left is the physical," He paused to see if physical had caused some sort of reaction, "Soph, show Angel to the physical room so she can dress into the grown and get it over with."

"Come on Angel."

They walked down the walkway into another cabin.

"This is the examination room. Get dressed into the grown and I'll get Henry for you."

Slowly, Angel went into the room, scanning it.

"I'll be right here outside the room while you're being examined if you need me."

She closed the door, leaving the frightened teenager alone.

Angel picked up the grown, thinking if she should refuse putting it on, but being Angel and hating being in trouble, she began undressing and put it on.

A knock came at the door, generating her to leap a foot into the air.

"Angel you in there?" He didn't hear a response.

"She's pretty quiet," Sophie stated to him, outside the door.

"I'm coming in."

Angel was dangling her feet over the edge of the table, staring at the floor.

Dr. Bear saw the huge, long, vertical deep cuts along her arms. His first thought was abuse because of the length and depth, but then he figured she might be a cutter.

"Hello, Angel," He greeted warmly. She didn't look up at him, but he heard a very quiet 'hi' from her.

"Come down here and step onto the scale so I can get you're height and weight."

He noticed that she was skinny enough to have an eating disorder, so he had her face the other wall, so she wouldn't catch her weight. While doing that, he regarded that Angel was shivering and was jittery as he moved the scale.

Mr. Bear went to insert the thermometer into her ear.

Angel jumped away, off of the scale, causing her shivering to increase.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. It's only a thermometer." The doctor delicately went to implant the instrument in her ear once more.

Angel let him approach her, but was tense as he took her body temperature.

"You're temperature is below normal," he glanced at her after it went off, "Do you feel cold?"

She nodded.

"Hmm. Sit up on the table," pausing he asked, "Do you have any conditions or medications your taking?"

He heated the stethoscope up with his breath and tenderly went to check her lungs, but Angel jumped away.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She didn't look any more relieved.

"I won't touch you okay? Just this part of the stethoscope will."

He tried again. Angel was extremely tense, but allowed him to continue examining her.

"Do you take any medications or have any conditions?"

"Asthma, depression, and nervous stomach. I use an inhaler," Her voice was very soft.

"No steroids?" On another subject, "Take a deep breath and hold it in until I say."

Her head shook, telling him no.

"Do you take anything for your depression or your stomach? And let your breath out slowly."

Her head shook once more as she did.

* * *

Peter came up to Sophie, who was still waiting outside the examination room.

"Hey," Roger greeted both of them.

"Hi."

"These are Angel's things, and I found some objects she shouldn't have."

"Thanks Roger, just set them in my office and we'll deal with all that later," Peter explained.

"Just doing my job," Roger stated, going off to the director's office.

Suddenly there was a scream from within the room.

"Is everything okay in there?" Sophie questioned.

The door opened, and he said, "She won't let me touch her."

"She doesn't' like being touched. It said in her file that she has a fear of it," Peter informed.

"I can't finish the physical if I can't touch her."

They all looked at Angel, who was sitting on the floor, shaking.

Peter and Sophie's concern heightened when they saw her and the marks on her arms.

"Peter, what's wrong with her?" Sophie whispered.

"I'm not entirely sure except that she's afraid of being touched."

"Was she abused?"

Peter shrugged and went over to the frightened teenager. He knelt down next to her, but at a range where he thought Angel might be comfortable with.

Angel visually flinched when he got closer.

"What's wrong, Angel?"

She whispered honestly to him, "I want to go home."

"When you get better, you can go back home," Peter explained, "Angel, you're completely safe here."

For the first time, Angel looked up into his eyes and he saw all the terror in them. She stared at him for a moment, before drawing her gaze away.

"Sweetie, do you want one of us to stay in here with you while he finishes?" Sophie gently asked.

She shook her head and hated the fact that she had just called her sweetie, she only aloud Nathan to call her that.

"Mr. Bear has to examine you." They tried reading her eyes, but Angel drew her knees to her chest, resting her head on them, and hid her face.

"Angel, come on. Get up so he can finish. The sooner you get up, the sooner he'll be done, and you can get out of that gown and into something warm and comfortable," Peter notified.

Angel shook her head.

"We'll sit here until you get up Angel. This is one thing that can't be avoided while you're here. We have to make sure you're okay and healthy."

After a few more moments of coaxing, she finally got back onto the table.

"I'm going to have Sophie stay in here with you all right?" He began to leave as Mr. Bear attempted to continue checking her.

Angel ended up bolting off of it once more.

All three of them watched her, seeing that she looked like she was about to break down and cry.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Henry isn't going to hurt you in any way."

"Can you give something to her so she'll calm down?" Peter questioned between him and the doctor, not really wanting it to come down to having her take a drug, but it seemed to be the only way.

"Yes, I'll be right back."

Peter told Sophie what he was doing.

"You sure?"

"Yes, just for now until we figure out why she's afraid of being touched."

Mr. Bear came back with a half filled glass of water. He carefully handed it to Angel, who stared at it for a moment, before taking it and drinking a few sips.

"Have her come into my office when you're both done in here," Peter ordered Sophie, walking out this time.

Angel drank the rest of the water, knowing that Mr. Bear had put something in it, but she wanted to get the physical over with, so she drank it.

She noticed that the drug made her feel numb and slightly drowsy.

Sophie carefully took her arm to pull her back to be inspected.

Angel only tensed and followed. She sat down on the table with her counselor as he started examining her again.

* * *

Angel was still calm when she reentered Peter's office alone. She saw her bottle of aspirin, two pocketknives, and her few razor blades sitting on his desk and got extremely nervous, the drug almost wearing off.

"Take a seat," Peter offered. Angel did, staring at her things on his desk. At least I still have the one in my jacket pocket.

"These were found in your bags. They'll be put into a safe, where you'll get them back when you leave, or when Nathan comes to visit you. He will, or course, be told that you had these."

A soft knock came at the door.

"Come in," Peter called, putting the things up.

A bright-eyed teenaged girl strolled into the room. She wore a pink shirt with blue Capri's and had dark brown hair.

"Sophie said you wanted to see me," she said to Peter, then noticed the new girl.

"Hi," She said very warmly and happily to her.

Angel avoided her gaze and didn't say anything.

"Juliette, this is Angel, she's going to be put into your group and you're her first week buddy," Peter turned to speak to Angel, "Angel, this is Juliette, she's in the Cliffhanger's group, which will be like your family while you stay here. You eat, sleep, and go through ups and downs with all of them."


	4. First Night

**A/N:** I honestly thought I had this up, well, a different one actually. I decided not to add the other one and put this one up instead.  
I don't know where I'm going with this fanfiction anymore really . . .

**First Night**

Angel tossed around in bed, feeling so very uncomfortable. 

"Knock it off," Shelby sternly, but sleepily, called out into the night. 

She forced herself to stop moving and started concentrating on her breathing, hoping she'd get bored with it and fall asleep.

* * *

Glancing around, she guessed she had only fallen asleep for five or ten minutes at the most. 

Sighing, as quietly as she could, Angel turned around. Finding that position uncomfortable, she tried another and another. 

Getting fed up, she got out of bed and entered the bathroom. She made sure she locked the door and turned on one of the showers, waiting for hot water to rise from it. 

Remembering something, Angel went back into the dormitory, fetching her pocketknife that she had taken back from Peter. 

Undressing, she stood under the spray of warm, relaxing water. She closed her eyes, her arm subconsciously trailing the wounds on her arms she had created two nights ago. Then down to the one on her abdomen and the two on her legs. 

Her eyes still shut; Angel took her knife, and reopened some of her cuts. She squinted her eyes tighter as she proceeded with creating two new ones. She let the sharp object fall to the shower floor, watching her blood wash away and down to the drain below. 

She stood there, eyeing the blood for a few long minutes before closing her eyes once more, just standing there under the cascade of water. 

When the water began getting cold, Angel turned the facet off and stepped out, quickly drying herself before she got too cold. 

She placed her knife back in its hiding place, got her jacket, and went out the door. Glancing around, Angel made her way to the woods. 

She had no intensions of taking off, knowing she'd just be sent back to Horizon if she did any way. The shower had woken her up even more, so she just wanted to take a stroll to see if it would tire her out. 

It was pretty dark in the woods, making Angel stay somewhat close to the edge, where there was some light.

* * *

Making her way back, Angel figured she was tired enough now to be able to get at least some sleep. 

A few feet away from exiting the dark woods, Angel got caught with a dizzy spell. Sitting down, she decided to wait for it to pass. 

Standing up when it finally did fade way, everything suddenly turned black.

* * *

Running along the trail, Peter spotted something off in the distance. He rashly made his way over there, seeing that it was their new Cliffhanger. 

In the morning light, he saw dark blue stains on her jacket. He kneeled over to inspect them and gazed at Angel's face. 

Knowing she couldn't stand being touched, Peter carefully shook her shoulder, to wake her. 

Groggily, Angel started to revive from her unconsciousness. Noting that something had touched her, she attempted to jump away, but only got so far when she realized she felt like crap. 

Glancing around, she relived what had happened last night. 

Groaning, she laid her head back down, closing her eyes while trying to block out the sun. 

Peter watched her stir, waiting for her to wake up fully. When her eyes closed, he decided that she wasn't going to on her own. 

"Wakey, wakey," He gently nudged her mentally. 

He's not going to leave me alone, is he? 

Forcing herself up, she leaned against a tree. 

"Go to the infirmary and get those cleaned up," Peter ordered, while standing up, "After that you are to meet me in my office." He didn't see that she looked sick. It just looked like she had a bad night's rest to him. 

Angel nodded, not wanting to argue at the moment. Using the tree as a guide, she stood up. 

Another dizzy wave hit her, causing her to stop in her tracks. 

Peter observed her cautiously, as she did. 

"I wouldn't be surprised if you're sick now," He said, now noticing that she sort of looked ill. 

The alarm on his watch went off, catching his attention. While turning it off, he kept an eye on Angel as she went up the grounds of Horizon up to the infirmary. 

He wanted to trust that she would make it there on her own, and started off.

* * *

Angel knocked on the infirmary door, as she stopped herself from falling to the floor. 

The door opened after a moment and Dr. Henry Bear studied her for a moment, recognizing her as the fidgety admit he had examined the other day. 

"Hello. Angel, was it? Are you okay?" He questioned. 

She just shook her head, as he offered her to come in. Half-collapsing, Angel tried to hold onto something, but found nothing but Dr. Bear and she didn't go to touch him. She saw that he want to catch her, but stopped himself. 

"Come lay down on the table and tell me what happened. You didn't look sick yesterday when you arrived," He stated, watching her comply and shutting her eyes as she lay down. He saw that she was shaking from cold, but she was damp. 

As he fetched the thermometer, Dr. Henry Bear listened to her cough. It was weak and dry. 

He came back, and carefully placed it into Angel's ear, like he'd done the day before during the physical. This time, she didn't back away, didn't even tense or move a muscle besides her chest as it rose up and down. 

The beep came instantly, which startled Angel, but she quickly relaxed. 

"102.8," He said aloud, "That's not good." 

'What happened Angel? Why are you suddenly so sick?" He probed again. 

"I fell asleep . . . in the woods," She replied. 

"You fell asleep?" He repeated her response as a question, not sure to believe it. He was about to place a thin blanket over her, when he saw the stains. 

Angel was so still, and he had to know how much damage Angel had caused herself, so he pulled off her one sleeve. 

She pulled her arm back twice, trying to get away from his grasp, but a hot/cold shift waded through her body, making her stop. 

Inspecting the wounds, he glanced at Angel's face, her eyes still closed. 

Quickly he cleaned the one's on her arms up, not seeing the ones on her leg. 

Gingerly, he felt her glands in her throat and her inner organs in her abdomen for any pain or discomfort. 

"I know you're tired right now, but I need you to sit up for a moment while I check your lungs," He explained to her. She sat up with his help and tried taking a deep breath for him. It resulted in her choking and coughing. 

"I think you have a case of the flu." 

He listened to her cough. 

Angel went back to lying down and being silent when he finished, except for her coughing. Something cool was set on her forehead and she heard Henry saying something after a while. It sounded like he was on the phone, talking to someone. 

"Angel, I need you to take these two pills for me, okay? It'll help with your fever," Dr. Bear gently said, incase she had fallen asleep in the few short moments. 

Helping her once more to sit up, he had her take them with a glass of water. 

"Come stand up so you can lay down in the isolation room. It's quiet in there and it's an actual bed, not a table, so you can sleep to get better." 

Angel carefully got up and entered the small room. She lay down on the nearest bed and Henry placed a blanket over her. 

"If you need anything, I'm in the next room, okay?" 

She just closed her eyes, so he left, making sure to close the door quietly so it didn't disturb her.

* * *

"What ever happened to that new chick?" Ezra quizzed. 

"Who knows, maybe she ran away, commented suicide," Shelby named off a few ideas that Angel could have done. 

"She could have just went to breakfast early and is talking to Peter," Jules suggested instead. 

"Is something wrong, Dais?" Ezra asked, seeing her playing with her food, which was very unlike her as everyone else chatted about what could have possibly happened to their new member. 

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." 

"About what?" 

"The wonders of fabulous life," She replied with a smile, wanting him to know that there was nothing wrong, even though there was. 

Ezra smiled back, and nuzzled her cheek with his nose. 

The ex-Goth started eating, not wanting anyone to know that something was playing in her head. 


	5. More Drunken Wrongs

**More Drunken Wrongs**

Daisy woke with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her body told her that this wasn't going to be a good day at all, probably not even an okay day.

Knowing what the uneasy feeling most likely was, she sighed softly, glancing over at the clock through the darkness. It was only about an hour till everyone had to start waking and getting ready for another day at Mount. Horizon School. So she decided to get up and avoid the raucous of the morning. Plus with the uncomfortable feeling in her belly, Daisy wouldn't be able to fall asleep anyways.

* * *

"Daisy," Said one of the other staff at the school, "Peter needs you in his office." The adult walked away and everyone gazed at Daisy, wondering why he could want her.

"What you do, Dais? Tell someone's future and scare the sht out of them so much that they ran and told the 'old and mighty' headmaster?" Shelby stated with sarcasm.

The other girl looked at Shelby and smirked, "If that happened, that kid wouldn't be alive to tell." With that, the ex-Goth got up and headed toward Peter's office.

* * *

Henry had been listening to his sick, isolated patient coughing for some time now. He was busy with a weight check, so at the moment he couldn't stop and look in on her.

"You're doing a lot better than I expected Jill. I'm very proud and I'm sure you're counselors and parents will be too," He said with joy. There were few students succeeding in getting better at the moment, but at least some of them were.

Letting the girl go and jotting down her weight onto her file, Henry finally went back to the isolation rooms and entered Angel's. He found her curled up on her side, breathing heavily with tissues scattered on the floor and blankets wrapped around her.

"Got the chills?" Dr. Bear questioned her, carefully feeling her forehead; it felt as if her fever was decreasing now. The response he got was a small nod and a sniffle. Not liking how hard she was breathing, he counted her breaths silently.

"Used your inhaler recently, Angel?"

"N-no," She responded, gathering strength to sit herself up. Her muscles ached, but she deserved the pain.

After succeeding, she grabbed her inhaler from the bedside table and took a few puffs of the medication.

* * *

Peter seated himself on the sofa as Daisy made her way into his office. He patted the spot next to him and she complied by sitting by the adult male.

"You're father called," He said, knowing stalling wouldn't do any good right now since he figured Daisy knew what was up anyway.

"What he say? That he's on his way to get me, right? To take me home so I can just deal with his drinking all over again and be the one who he takes his anger out on?"

Sighing softly, "Sorta Dais."

"Then what?"

"One of his kidneys failed."

"So? Many people live with only one kidney. How is he special that it's such a big deal?"

"Because of his drinking it can be very dangerous that he only has one kidney to filter out his body."

"Then that should be his reason to stop drinking all that crap." There was an edge in Daisy's tone.

"He says once he gets out of the hospital, which should be around a week, that he's coming to get you."

"I knew it," She said, standing up and walking over to the window, "There goes the rest of my teenaged life. Getting abused by my alcoholic father, who now has only one kidney, is the rest of my life."

"I'll try to talk to him again, but Daisy, you're father is probably going to have difficulty doing things, so maybe going home for a while will help. At least help him out, see how it'll play out."

Turning away from the window, "He always has trouble doing things." She then sighed, "Fine, I'll see how it works out, but if it doesn't your butt better be there, got me?"

"Loud and clear Dais." He smiled.

* * *

After classes Shelby told Scott that she had schoolwork to attend to, so he put on some sweats and a loose shirt, going out on one of the trails. He took the trail at an easy, paced, rate.

As he ran, his thoughts wondered about a few things; like what was up with Shelby. She was acting a little weird lately, but was dodging it and saying everything was fine. He hated that she didn't completely trust him yet, that she didn't feel she could tell him whatever was on her mind; his own life came across his mind as well. What his father was up to and he thought his dad still hadn't gotten over the fact that his wife, soon to be ex-wife, had molested him, Scott. It had taken him so long to try to convince his father that the cause of his drug addiction and leaving the football team was because of the abuse Elaine caused him; a few other things crossed his mind, but none as important as those two.

Increasing his rate of jogging, Scott forced his mind to go blank, to just think about everything around him, nature. He kept up the pace for about another half mile till he came upon the lake, where he slowed to take on its beauty.

Hearing someone approaching, Scott's attention was pulled away from the water and to the sound. It was another running kid, a boy. Scott recognized him as one of the Wind Dancers'.

They both slowed once they got closer to each other.

"Hey," Said the Wind Dancer.

"Hey," Scott said with a nod, "You're Greg, aren't you? One of the good players in your group?"

"Yep, and you're Scott. You're a good football player, man. Wish I was as good at football as I am at basketball."

"I wish I was better at basketball."

They both chuckled.

"So what are you running for? Boredom or thoughts?"

"Both. You?" Scott asked back.

"Same. Running really helps with both, don't it? Takes most of the stress away when you just think as you're running by yourself. Also gives you something to do and buffs you up."

"Yep, sure does all those things."

As Scott jogged in place, he realized Greg looked a bit small for his build. Maybe the kid had too much stress and running more than he should be. He wasn't going to judge him though, knowing what it was like to be judged by those who didn't know much about him.

"Want company?"

"Sure, company sounds good right now. Which way you want to run? The way you're going or where I'm heading?"

"Um," Greg thought, "How about my way?"

"That's quite all right with me." Scott turned and they both started jogging forward, going slower so they could chat.

"So, what thoughts are you thinking about? Or are they too personal to say? I won't pry if they are," Greg stated after a few moments.

"Some I can spare," Scott grinned slightly, "I'm just thinking about my girlfriend. Something's up, but she won't tell me what."

The other boy nodded, "I know how that is. Don't have to worry about that much right now though, since I'm girl-less, but I've had more than I can bargain for. She giving you 'Everything's fine' speech and such?"

"Kind of, yeah."

"She'll probably tell you eventually. Most girls do."

"Yeah, I just hope I can help her with whatever it is."

"I'm sure you'll be able to."

"Thanks," Scott replied.

"No problem."

"What about? What's some of the things swimming around in your mind?"

"Oh, nothing really important; just pressures from my dad and older sister. You know the stuff like 'you're never going to become anything' and 'you shouldn't have even thought about using drugs'."

"Family can be so harsh at times."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

* * *

Daisy sat on the grass, her back resting against one of the benches scattered around the campus. Her hand swept over the green blades, tickling her hand slightly as she just gazed forward, unaware of the feeling. She stopped and tore some of the blades out of the ground, throwing them, but only flying a couple feet before landing onto the ground.

Her attention was suddenly brought to Jules as she came toward her.

"Hi, what are you doing all the way out here by yourself?" Juliette questioned.

"I don't need a chaperone you know."

"Yeah, I know that." Juliette took a seat on the bench, swinging her legs back and forth. "So, what's going on with you?"

"What could you possibly mean?"

"I mean you ditching everyone and you're spacing out, that's what."

"It's nothing anyone needs to know about, at least not right now."

"All right," Jules said softly, "I'm just concerned."

"I know, and thanks, but I don't need it."

The other girl nodded, listening to the bell ring out across the school.

"You coming to dinner?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. You go along and I'll catch up." Juliette nodded again as she pushed herself off the bench.

"I'll get Peter to look for you if you're not in, in exactly one minute."

"I'll remember that," Daisy responded, watching the bulimic girl depart across the grass. It probably took more than three minutes just to walk to the cafeteria from where they had been sitting, talking.

Once Jules was about half way, Daisy stood up and followed.


	6. Daisy Lipenowski

**Daisy Lipenowski**

Fan Fiction: 6

Season: 1

Daisy sat on her bed, dealing out her tarot cards, not reading anyone in particular.

**"Men can be so naive!"** Shelby yelled, as she slammed the dorm door and plopped down on her own bed.

**"Why? What happened?"** Jules asked, coming out of the bathroom, brushing her hair, **"What Scott do?"**

**"Scott didn't do anything. It's this new kid, Adam or something: not in our group, thankfully. He's going around hitting on girls. When I walked by he slapped my a."**

**"Men are such pigs,"** Jules said, shaking her head and going back into the bathroom.

**"Earth to Dais."**

**"I heard you,"** She replied, not looking up, **"Men."**

**"You've been distant the last couple of days, you know that?"**

**"Yeah, I know, Shel, and I'm just so glad you noticed,"** She joked, **"Ezra said something to me earlier. It's nothing. I'm just thinking; that's all."**

**"We all need to think around here, especially the pigs."**

Peter glanced up from his paper work.

**"You weren't in your office,"** Sophie stated.

**"Why be cooped up inside on a nice day like this?"** He quizzed.

She just smiled.

**"What was it that Henry wanted?"**

**"Angel."**

Looking up, **"What about Angel?"**

**"She apparently fell asleep last night in the woods and caught the flu, but should be fine in a few days."**

**"I figured she was sick. Where is she right now?"**

**"The isolation room, where it's quiet and where she can get care if she needs it."**

Peter sighed, setting down a file and scratching his head.

**"What was she doing out in the middle on the woods?"**

**"Maybe she was trying to run,"** Sophie suggested.

He shrugged**, "One of us will have to have a talk with her when she gets her strength back."**

**"I think something may be wrong with one of our older Cliffhangers."**

**"Who?"**

**"You haven't noticed?"**

**"I've been busy with admits and tests, schedules, I don't have time to notice every problem with everyone."**

**"You need some time off,"** Sophie explained to her husband, holding onto his hand.

**"I don't have time to take off."**

**"Then I guess I'll just have to relax those sore muscles for you."** She slinked behind him, rubbing his shoulders.

**"So which Cliffhanger has been having trouble?"**

**"Daisy. She's been distant. She was actually playing with her food this morning during breakfast."**

**"I'll have a talk with her later to see what's up."**

**"I'll do it. You're busy enough right now,"** Sophie replied, continuing to relax him.

Peter smiled, closing his eyes.

Sophie strolled into the lounge where fellow students where talking, sitting, and studying. She glanced around, observing them all. Their pain, problems, and lives all entered her thoughts as she looked at each individual. They were all unique, with their own lives that needed fixing.

Sighing, she attempted at getting everyone's attention.

**"Quiet down please, I have an announcement to make,"** Sophie called.

All their heads turned toward her.

**"Today group will be divided into boys and girls group. All the girls are to report here after dinner and all boys are to report under the gazebo after dinner."**

She let them gather the information; **"I'll see all you girls later."**

**"They're dividing us by sex?"** Auggie questioned.

**"Girls have different needs than boys and boys have different needs than girls,"** Daisy stated.

**"You're right,"** Juliette replied, **"And I think it's good that they're dividing us. Some girls are uncomfortable around guys."**

**"Exactly my point."**

**"Daisy, can I see you for a moment?"** Sophie asked.

**"Sure," She got up, "See you guys."**

**"So what counsel do you have for me today?"** She asked her consoler as they strolled out.

**"Don't you want to wait till we're in my office to talk?" **

**"Doesn't matter to me."**

**"Well, then; I've noticed that you've been distant the last few days."**

**"Yeah, so? People get distant. You know with thoughts, this place doesn't have anything else exciting for us to do."**

**"What kind of thoughts?"** Sophie questioned.

**"You know, thoughts. Things about the future, classes, boys, you name it, I've thought of it."**

**"What about the phone call you got a few days ago?"**

They stepped into her office, and both sat down.

**"That too."**

**"What did your dad say?"**

**"Nothing much. Just that he failed in rehab once more, that he wishes the accident never happened, he wants to take me home . . ."**

**"He wants to take you home?"**

**"That's what I said."**

**"Do you want to go home?"**

**"No."**

There was silence for a moment.

**"You've been through a lot since you first started coming here, Dais."**

**"I know."**

**"But you're not quite ready to leave. You still need some work on your emotions."**

**"If my dad wants to take me out, there's nothing no one can do. He's my guardian and has custody over me. He can do whatever he wants with me."**

**"No, he can't do whatever he wants, but that is his decision. If he takes you home, we can't do anything but try to persuade him that you're not ready yet."**

The ex-Goth nodded.

**"Yeah, well, parents aren't always persuasive." **

**"Neither are teenagers, but we find a way around it all. We've found you, Scott, Juliette, and many others here."**

Smiling, **"Yeah."**

Sophie grinned back, **"You may go now."**

"**Thanks."**

**"Anyone have anything to say?"** Casey, the Ridge Runner's counselor, asked the group of females.

**"Yeah, why did you divide us by gender?"** Someone asked.

**"Girls are different from boys and we decided to make a group separating the two sexes."**

**"It's stupid,"** Said one.

**"I think they should do it more often,"** Another commented.

**"Well, whether it's stupid or not, does anyone have any suggestions to what our topic should be tonight?"** Casey questioned, side stepping to gaze at Sophie, whom had entered and stood beside her.

**"Tampons,"** Someone sarcastically suggested, bringing a few giggles and odd expressions.

**"We could,"** Sophie told them, **"but I think most of us here know those kinds of things already, so how about another suggestion?"**

**"Guys," **A sixteen-year-old Ridgerunner spoke up.

**"What about guys?"**

**"How they're stupid, don't understand us, are inconsiderate and disgusting, yet we're still attracted to them . . . well most of us are anyways."**

**"Good input, anyone have a response?"**

**"Let's start gang,"** Nick, the Wind Dancers' counselor, said, clapping his hands together.

**"Where's Peter?" **

**"Peter's pretty busy with other things right now. If time permits, he'll be here after a while, but don't worry about that. Just worry about the task at hand."**

**"Okay, what is the task?"** Demanded Michael, from the Trackers.

**"Anything, whatever you chose. Today, you guys get to choose the topic. Any topic, considering you can't gross out or terrify the girls since they are absent."**

**"Why are they gone? Why'd you split us?"**

**"So guys could talk about guy stuff and the girls could talk about girl stuff, now lets get on task. What's the topic? Anyone?"**

**"Women."**

**"Let's narrow that down, shall we? What about women?"**

**"How they take too long in the bathroom, are way too sensitive, and how everything has to be perfect."**

Ezra sat, staring at the stars.

**"Wishing upon a star?"**

**"Yeah, and it looks like it came true."** Ezra looked up to see Daisy sit next to him.

**"You believe in wishing?"**

**"Well, if it comes true, then I guess I have to."**

**"Ez, I have to tell you something,"** Daisy told him, plucking a strand of grass.

**"What?"**

**"My father called a few days ago and is thinking about taking me out."**

**"Seriously? Can he - wait, yes he can, but why?"**

**"Needs help at home. You know dishes, laundry . . . Guys can't do all that stuff by themselves you know."**

**"Hey!"** He laughed, and then got serious, **"Do you want to go?"**

**"What planet do you live on?"** Daisy questioned.

"**I know, but still. I mean, even though it's better than home here, sometimes don't you just wish you were back at home with all you're friends?"**

**"My friends, yes. My father, no." **

**"Same here."**

Ezra put an arm around her, smiling.

**"This is just a maybe, right?"** Ezra questioned.

**"Right now, yeah."**

**"Let's hope it stays that way."**


End file.
